


【Evanstan】鮮嫩多汁的愛情

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 水果國的水蜜桃王子為了親近麵食國的包子王子而假扮成壽桃包的故事





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一個超級神經病的腦洞和毫無道理的篇名XDDDD  
> 一開始只是跟麥麥說：「斯嘉麗是不是也知道自己的中文綽號叫湯包？那桃子會不會也知道？桃子知道湯包跟包子在食物界是親戚(?)嗎？他會嫉妒湯包叫做湯包嗎？」  
> 隨後很快就衍伸成童話風的食物AU，水果國的水蜜桃王子為了親近麵食國的包子王子而假扮成壽桃包的故事XDDDDDD  
> 送給麥麥的第一篇文，感謝親愛的麥麥讓我的腦洞變得很扎實，  
> 以後也請多多指教（心）

食物的世界總是充滿了活力與歡樂，特別是在麵食王國裡。

 

清晨是一天中最美好的時光，麵食王國的市民們紛紛出籠，帶著暖暖的香氣踏上一日的旅程。王國的中央大道隨著太陽攀升逐漸擁擠，各種商家貨舖一一拉開店面。然而上午九點整才是一天真正的開端，因為中央大道的底端，王國的心臟——香霧城堡，緩緩降下大門。

「今天是包子王子視察的日子！」距離城堡最近的蒸餃高聲呼喊，隨著聲音的擴散，引起了街道的騷動。

巡視中央大道是麵食王國統治者每週的例行工作，除了帶給民眾親切感，提升民眾對王室的好感度之外，中央大道是麵食王國所有經濟活動的重心，藉由巡視中央大道，王室能更好的掌握他的百姓們是否仍安居樂業，他的國家是否欣欣向榮。

 

「終於輪到王子了！」  
「雖然湯包長公主很好，可是我實在太喜歡看包子王子了！」  
「當初王后使用的麵皮一定是最頂級的吧？看王子那白嫩的外表啊！一點瑕疵都沒有。」  
「聽說烏龍麵一族的公主很想嫁給我們王子。」  
「嘖，烏龍麵那種沒心沒餡的食物怎麼配得上他？」

 

群眾的議論紛紛中，他們等待著的王子終於踏出了城堡的大門。

 

包子王子今天輕裝簡行，身邊只帶上一名護衛，一顆粉色帶點白邊的的壽桃。

壽桃是包子王子的貼身護衛，雖然才入宮不到一年，卻已經憑著高超的戰鬥能力和開朗幽默的性格，得到了包子王子的偏愛，是所有護衛中和包子王子最親近的一員，同時也受到長公主的任命，擔任王子巡行時的輔助官。

 

『殿下，前幾天中央大道東剛搬來一戶蔥油餅，是單親媽媽帶著女兒。殿下您知道，本來蔥油餅在我們國家就是屬於較常受到排擠的族群，有些人認為他們不是正統的麵食，外表也不夠美麗，又是單親媽媽帶著女兒，我擔心她們有些困難。』壽桃一邊低聲和王子報告城內近來的大小事，一邊眼觀四面耳聽八方，注意著有無可疑人士。

「嗯，那我們去探望她們吧？」包子王子的聲音有些軟糯，帶著一股單純的甜。壽桃忍不住又側頭看了他一眼，無論出來巡視幾次，包子王子總是對外界的一切充滿好奇，對他的人民關懷備至。

 

包子王子的正式名稱是冬菇胡蘿蔔肉餡包子，他是麵食王室最受寵的么子，自出世以來便得到了整個王國的萬千寵愛。麵食王國依照排行論繼承，他前面有三個姊姊，長公主湯包能幹又美艷，深受國王與王后的倚賴，早已被認定是下一任女王；二公主水煎包個性溫和沉著，是長公主的得力助手；三公主芝麻包嬌俏活潑，是外交事務的專才，而三個姊姊都非常疼愛的這個最小的弟弟，尤其是大他十歲的長公主。

不愁吃穿也少有壓力的童年，把包子王子養成了一個溫暖善良的少年，湯包公主常常捏著他潔白柔軟的臉皮感嘆他的內餡其實應該是蜂蜜紅豆餡，才能是這麼一個甜蜜的孩子。

 

王子沿路和百姓閒話家常，他親切沒有架子的作風向來深得民心，才離開皇宮不到一百米，壽桃手上已經提了好幾袋禮物，全都是麵食王國的百姓們熱情洋溢的贈品。

王宮大門口往前五百米是中央大道的第一個十字路口，王子停下腳步，突然想到什麼似的回頭對壽桃說：「桃子，你剛剛說⋯⋯」

壽桃沒有聽到王子完整的問題，因為他看見一輛蒸籠車從西側的路口極速彎了出來，直朝王子襲來。情急之下他只能憑直覺迅速撲倒包子王子，抱著他用力滾進了路旁的商店。

 

一旁的百姓大驚失色，肇事的蒸籠車駛沒多遠就被攔了下來，大夥兒紛紛圍上前，緊張的呼喚著包子王子。

「殿下？殿下？您沒事吧？？」

包子王子艱難地坐起來，驚魂未定的拍拍胸口：「我，我沒事⋯⋯桃子？桃子你還好嗎？？」他焦急的拍著倒在他身邊的壽桃，壽桃低聲呻吟著，艱難地說：『殿下，我還好，只是肚子有點痛，可能擦傷了⋯⋯』

「我看看。」包子王子不由分說的拉扯著他的衣服，壽桃來不及阻止，上衣已經被掀開了。

『殿下⋯⋯』

「應該是皮肉傷而已，還好⋯⋯」包子鬆了一口氣，他湊近壽桃的傷口，卻發覺好像有哪裡不對：「桃子，壽桃應該是乾的，受傷也只是外皮被掀開才對？可是你的傷口⋯⋯」

 

「這是果汁的味道！」圍觀群眾有人驚呼：「我去過水果王國，這是水蜜桃汁的香味！」

「他不是壽桃！他是水蜜桃啊！！！」眾人開始議論紛紛，騷動已經引來了王宮護衛隊，聽著那逼近的腳步聲，桃子無力地閉上雙眼。

 

水果把自己偽裝成麵食潛藏在麵食王國的小王子身邊，這弄不好就是兩國交戰的大事。侍衛前來報告這樁匪夷所思的大事後，湯包公主匆忙趕到王子的書房，想搞清楚到底是什麼情況。她推開門時，水煎包公主和芝麻包公主都已經在裡頭了。

 

身份曝光後唯一一個對桃子態度一如往昔的大概就只剩包子王子了，此時他正把姊姊們凌厲的眼神完全忽略，小心地給他上藥。

「把你的身份交代清楚。」湯包坐上了書桌的高椅上，書房瞬間變身成法庭。桃子嘆了一口氣，在包子王子的攙扶下站起身來，直視著湯包公主。

『我是水果王國的二王子水蜜桃。』

「什麼？」芝麻包公主驚呼，水煎包公主拽了她一把。

「你潛伏在小王子身邊，有什麼企圖？」

『我⋯⋯』事到如今，編造藉口似乎只是把事情往更複雜的方向推，桃子思索了片刻，最後決定全盤托出：『一年前我哥哥的生日舞會上，包子王子作為麵食王國的特使前來祝賀，我對殿下一見鍾情，希望能有更多時間和包子殿下更親密的相處，培養感情，最後出此下策。造成公主殿下的不解或是憤怒，我非常抱歉，但請相信我完全沒有惡意。事實上，前幾日我已經請來往兩國的飛鴿冷凍倉儲代為傳訊，下週水果王國就會派大使前來求親了。』

他轉頭望向麵皮都染上淡粉色，完全傻住了的包子王子：『王子殿下，你是我見過最可愛的一種食物，就連水果王國甜度最高的白甘蔗也比不上你。我不是作為水果王國的二王子，而只是作為一名真心愛慕你的普通水果，真切的希望你能答應我的請求，成為我一生的伴侶。』

 

「等等，誰允許你可以現在向我弟弟求親的⋯⋯」芝麻包公主的話還沒說完，包子的答案已經出來了。

「好。」包子王子輕聲說，這簡單的回答一下子就在屋裡炸開了鍋，三個姊姊你一言我一語的，試圖阻止弟弟的決定。

 

「包子？？你瘋了嗎？水果那種丟在地上也會自己長出來的東西有什麼好？他們的出生那麼簡單，有需要手工揉製的麵團嘛？需要精選豬後腿絞肉餡嗎？需要蒸籠恆溫烘製五小時嗎？？」芝麻包焦慮不已，她最愛的弟弟怎麼能被一顆水蜜桃拐走？

「三姐，你這是種族歧視。」包子不為所動。

「我才不是種族歧視，我這是審美差異！」芝麻包氣急敗壞：「沒有經過香霧城堡的繚繞神霧祝福的食物怎麼可能會好吃？」

「我不想你嫁去那麼遠的地方。」水煎包的麵皮上已經泛出水滴：「水果王國不懂怎麼照顧麵食，你會吃苦的。」

『我一定會好好照顧他的，我保證⋯⋯』桃子話還沒說完，就被憤怒的姊姊們打斷：「你給我閉嘴！」

 

這時，從頭到尾沒表示意見的湯包公主終於開口了：「別吵了。」屋內瞬間靜了下來，所有人都望著她，眼神中含意各有不同。湯包公主沒搭理其他人，只是看著包子王子：「包子，你想清楚了？」

「我想清楚了。我早就在想要怎麼樣才能讓他不是我的護衛而已，我喜歡他，不管他是壽桃還是水蜜桃，都是我喜歡的那個又勇敢又幽默，會為了保護我不顧一切的桃子。」包子的回答讓桃子的心漏跳了一拍，忍不住伸手去拉他的手。包子收緊了手中的力道，回頭望著桃子：「我愛他，我要嫁給他。」

「包子！」芝麻包和水煎包的驚呼被湯包打斷，她舉起一隻手示意兩個妹妹安靜，專注的看著包子，包子堅定的回應她的眼神，湯包思考了好半晌才輕輕點頭：「好吧，我尊重你的決定。水蜜桃王子，一切按王室的規格來求親吧。」

 

一個月後，從水果王國來的求親禮車，浩大的陣容讓麵食王國的百姓們大開眼界。一車又一車他們從沒見過的水果沿著中央大道被送進王宮，其中最引人矚目的就是整整載滿三大車的李子。

 

「聽說兩個禮拜前，水蜜桃王子帶著我們的王子去水果王國探親，正式將王子以未婚夫的身份介紹給他們國人。這個叫李子的水果是王子那幾天嚐到的水果中他最愛的一種，也是近年來水果王國最受歡迎的品種。」消息靈通的韭菜水餃表示。

「我還聽說有一整車李子吃起來是橘子口味的。」身為麵食王國與水果王國的混血兒，鳳梨酥也搶著提供消息。

「想吃李子就吃李子，想吃橘子就吃橘子，什麼橘子口味的李子，真是亂七八糟。」老麵饅頭一臉不屑。

「不管怎樣，我好希望包子王子在水果王國真的能過得好啊！」燒賣噙著眼淚說。

 

那是肯定會的囉！回到麵食王國的包子王子雖然成天為了婚禮忙碌，但桃子一直陪在他身邊，讓他所有忙碌都不是孤單的打轉而已。跟真心所愛的人在一起，是任何事都無法取代的滿足。

王子和王子，從此也會過著幸福快樂的日子。


End file.
